


Angel

by ST4RL16HT



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan lives on coffee and desperation, Changbin is that one kid who actually escaped school, Everyone’s a sweetheart tbh, Felix just wants to dance the night away, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hyunjin is so done with his fanclub, Jeongin is embarrassed because of his hyungs, Jisung procrastinates a lot, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Know seems mean but he’s just scared, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Seungmin is an intellectual, anxiety disorder(s), feat. Jungkook as Lee Know’s supportive best friend, feat. a lot of other k-pop idols because I’m multi fandom trash, slow-burn, the tags actually sound kind of funny but the story’s pretty angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST4RL16HT/pseuds/ST4RL16HT
Summary: Minho has been abandoned time and time again. Sick and tired of the mediocre life he's been given, Minho chooses to push away others in a futile attempt to save himself from the inevitable heartbreaks to come. He's been successful so far - that is, until he moves to a boarding school  with eight boys who seem to see past his tyrannical facade. Will Minho finally break down his walls, or will his past consume him before he gets the chance?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here on Archive of Our Own, so I’m kind of nervous, especially since this story has been something I’ve thought of writing but wasn’t sure about up until recently, when I gained a little bit of confidence and decided to post a few chapters on Wattpad (acc name is in the endnote). Please try to check out this story on Wattpad as well (or at least take a look at it just to see the nice story cover I made, as well as character profiles). Every vote, comment, hit, view, and/or kudo is greatly appreciated and would give me a little more motivation to continue the story. Anyways, I could ramble on for much longer, but I’ll stop here. Enjoy the story (hopefully)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Minho and his issues (alternatively, Minho having dark thoughts at approximately 3 in the morning).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really more of a prologue rather than an actual chapter, so the real plot will start in the next chapter!

_Warning(s): suicidal thoughts, mentions of self-harm_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------_

Lee Minho wanted to die.

And not in the "my-English-teacher-gave-me-an-essay-that-I-don't-want-to-do" kind of way (although that was also true, as he was currently stuck searching for "controversial topics," whatever that was supposed to mean). He wanted to die in the "I'm-tired-of-life" kind of way. 

Day after day marked a new mistake that Minho would make - but for some reason, he kept hanging on to the pathetic thing he called his life, hoping for some saving from something. Someone. Anything, really (although ironically enough, Minho had never made an actual attempt at his life, and would thus not need any actual saving). 

Minho sighed as he stared out the window of his dingy, one-room apartment. The foggy and smudged glass (plastered with unidentifiable substances that the neighborhood kids had thrown) revealed nothing but Minho's own warped reflection, and perhaps just a glimpse of the rising sun. 

Turning back towards the crate that served as a sort of desk, Minho couldn't help but think of how badly he needed the wonderful, mind-numbing pain of his nails scraping against his skin, and the terribly familiar indents that would result from it. Shaking his head to clear the dangerous thoughts that had arisen, Minho turned his attention towards that dreaded essay his English teacher had assigned. 

"You can do this!" Minho told himself with a fake smile. Hours later, he was still left staring at a blank piece of paper with only his name and the header on it. "I can't do this.." Minho mumbled defeatedly. Packing up the rest of his school supplies, Minho turned on his decrepit phone - only to discover that said phone was no longer functioning, having departed the world at approximately two hours before Minho had last checked it.

"Lucky... How come even my phone gets to die this easily when I can't?" Minho threw the now useless phone on the earthen floor, tears dripping down his face and clothes. "Curse whoever made humans this resilient!"

After yelling to his heart's content, Minho dusted himself off in a futile attempt to look presentable. Standing at the entrance of the hovel he called his home, Minho wiped the remaining tears off his face, thereby effectively getting rid of the moisture, and the emotions that had sunken in too deep to be excavated. 

"Well, here comes another day of torture.." Minho huffed. And with one last glance at the dirt floor behind him, Minho departed the house as the shadows eclipsed the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad acc: @04_j1_jk
> 
> (And I hope I haven't been starting off this story too badly?? - Also, I apologize if there are any errors within my writing... Please feel free to correct me on any mistakes I may have made!)


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The average day at Minho's old high school (in which Minho has multiple breakdowns) - So.. here's the first chapter that actually is part of the plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this portion of the plot will be focused on Minho's experience at his old high school (while he is in his junior year), the rest of the SKZ members won't make an appearance yet (or will they??) - Also, plenty of idol cameos will be made throughout the story (because I'm multi fandom trash). And speaking of cameos, none of the antagonists in this story will be idols - it's always bothered me how authors will use other idols as the "villains" of the story (I am not trying to shame authors who do this - it is just my own personal preference). Therefore, all antagonists will be OC's with no connection to any real people. (Sorry for all the rambling - I promise I'm trying to work on it!) Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! - And a special thank you to the users who have left kudos on my work so far! it has made me incredibly happy to even receive one kudo, let alone the eleven there are currently, so this chapter goes out to you readers!

_Warning(s): bullying (so... Minho's acting mean for a bit), self-harm, suicidal thoughts, mentions of underage drinking/drug use (it's not Minho who did it though, because he might be an angsty child, but he's not that angsty)._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Minho stood outside his school, watching the various numbers of students filing in past him. Glancing up at the clock in the entrance of the school, he grimaced as he realized that the hallways would be packed full of students like sardines in a can. _Nothing I can do about it now,_ thought Minho, pushing past the heavy doors.

SM High School was for the most part a fairly decent school, but Minho (and the other students) knew better. Past the friendly facade that had been built around the school by the students and faculty there was a blatant disregard for the rules. Minho could have honestly cared less about the rules in his opinion as well - while he wasn't a rule-breaker, he felt weighed down when there were too many rules.

So really, Minho didn't have a problem with people breaking the rules, but rather the way things were dealt with in the school. Specifically, the light consequences given out by the faculty to even the worst of rebels (even sometimes forgoing punishment and turning a blind eye to the entire matter).

When Minho really thought about it, he realized that the school constantly pushed for a horribly cheesy line as a weak defense of preventing bullying - "Not in our school!" Posters plastered in the hallways on lockers, walls, and doors would proclaim this single phrase, and soon, what was meant to be a support towards anti-bullying quickly became a sort of joke among the students.

"Not in our school!" a male student would shout, marking up a fellow student's locker with a neon Sharpie.

"Not in our school!" a group of girls would say after starting a chain of gossip and rumors.

Over and over, a mantra of "Not in our school!" was repeated daily at school. And as the phrase continued to circulate amongst the students, it became much like that of an old pair of shoes used as a dog's chew toy - beaten up and used for something other than its' original purpose.

Minho couldn't fault them for that, seeing as he had misused the phrase several times himself. But what he could criticize his fellow students for probably filled a dictionary's worth of words (courtesy of his health class, in which he had discovered that apparently over half of the room had done drugs or drank alcohol at some point).

Bad behaviors aside, Minho liked to think that the students at his school were decent people (although he couldn't say the same for some of his teachers).

Caught up in his self-evaluation of the school, Minho realized that he had walked on auto-pilot to the second floor for his first class of the day - Math. And that was a problem. It wasn't that Minho hated math - it was just that the textbooks he needed (as well as the previous night's homework) were in his locker. On the first floor. Combined with the worst math teacher Minho has ever had the pleasure of meeting, the day was starting off just like how Minho was feeling. Dead inside.

_________________________________

After the incident that would top Minho's daily list of "Things I've Done Horribly Wrong," Minho rushed to meet up with his friends. Spotting them by one of the tables, Minho grinned and waved at them.

"Hey guys!" Minho greeted, as several colorful heads of hair swiveled towards him. Dusting off one of the rusted seats, Minho sat down next to his closest friend - Jeon Jungkook.

"Hi, Minho!" shouted Jung Hoseok with a cheery smile on his face. The rest of his friends greeted him in a similar fashion, and Minho joined in on the conversation between them - anything from how a teacher had been annoying to a science lab gone wrong. Everything seemed perfectly fine, and Minho had started to relax a bit. That is, until a certain someone walked up to their table.

"Got any more room for me?" asked Jongin, a quirk of his lips indicating his amusement. Minho's friendsturned to each other with a smile that meant they were up to no good, and Minho hoped that they would keep their mouths shut for once.

Obviously, that did not happen and would never happen, considering that Minho's friends had a penchant for trouble. "Of course! Sit next to Minho!" Taehyung smirked. Jongin shrugged, and sat down next to Minho, looking as uncomfortable as Minho felt.

"Wait! We need a ship name for them!" Eunhyuk proclaimed. Minho stared at the floor, his hopes of having a normal meal long gone.

"Get out of here, losers! It's my time to shine!" said Heechul with a glint in his eyes. "Hmmm... Jongho? Nope - I swear I've heard that name around here somewhere..." Heechul muttered. "Mongin?" Heechul shuddered. "Never mind, that name sounds like a horrible combination - kind of like that one song some kid made once called 'Jopping.' I have to admit that it was pretty catchy though..."

This process went on for a little while, and Minho was hoping that Heechul had run out of ideas, until Heechul practically jumped out of his seat with excitement. Minho slouched into his seat, wondering if he could melt into the floor and disappear. "I've got it! The ship name should be 'Minin!' Doesn't it sound adorable?!" squealed Heechul.

A chorus of agreements sounded within the group, and Jongin and Minho continued to pick at their food silently. "You guys would make such a cute couple!" Jimin spoke up. "Don't you agree, Yoongi?"

Yoongi turned to blankly stare at Jimin. "Whatever," he mumbled. "I'm done eating, so don't bother looking for me." And with that, Yoongi left the room. Minho had never been more grateful that Yoongi was one of his friends, and emboldened by Yoongi's blunt response, Minho began to speak up.

To his surprise however, Jongin had stood up a second before Minho had. "Guys, we're just friends. Can you stop shipping us together?" pleaded Jongin. Minho's friends laughed, and Minho's anger had finally exploded.

"Guys, this is making both of us uncomfortable! So can you stop whatever this is? I don't get why you all are making such a big deal out of this!!" Minho yelled. "Heechul, I will come after you if you mention shipping us together one more time!"'

Minho turned to glare at the rest of the group. "And if I hear about you guys shipping us together, you better be prepared for how angry I'm going to be. So do you all understand what I'm saying here?" Minho was met with silence. "I said, do you understand?" Minho seethed, gripping Heechul's arm tightly, nails digging in.

"Yeah, we got it..." Heechul shakily said. "Can you let go of my arm though? Your nails are really sharp, despite them being short." Minho flinched at those words, not realizing that he had done it out of habit.

"I'm going to the bathroom," said Minho, abruptly pushing his seat aside.

The last thing Minho saw before leaving the room was the sight of his friends' mouths gaping in disbelief.

_________________________

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Minho told himself when hereached the bathroom. Locking himself in a stall, he balled his hands up into fists and hit himself multiple times, stopping only when he felt that he might bruise. Changing tactics, Minho dug his nails into his arms, desperately scratching at the limbs, knowing that his long-sleeved shirt would be able to cover up the marks.

And then, Minho cried. He didn't know why he was like this - why he tried to hurt others when all he wanted to do was become closer to them. Minho had always had a fear of abandonment, and it only seemed to get worse as time went on and on. Instead of forming closer bonds and connections, Minho chose to push away others before they could push him away, but that didn't mean that Minho didn't feel hurt.

Looking down at the scratches covering his arms, Minho sighed. The numbness was starting to sink in along with the pain, and Minho let out a sad laugh as he thought about the signs that other people had failed to notice - he had always told them that he dug his nails into his skin when he was anxious because the pain distracted him, and had joked around about wanting to die (which seemed like a joke but really wasn't - at least, not to Minho).

But perhaps the most tell tale sign of all was the phrase that Minho constantly said to his friends and family - "Just one more day." Over and over he would repeat this phrase in different contexts - "Just one more day until the weekend!" Or, "Just one more day of school!"

And he would also say something a little more obvious sometimes - "I just need to hang on for one more day!" On the surface, this phrase could be misinterpreted as a means of motivation, but Minho supposed that no one really thought about what he meant when he said it - because to Minho, this daily quote was a reminder to himself to try and find a reason for wanting to live.

And no matter how dark his thoughts had become, Minho could never truly bring himself to take that final step. He still did wonder though. Spotting a pair of scissors or a knife, he would think to himself, _Would I be able to cut myselfdeep enough?_ Looking at a scarf would make Minho consider, _Could I strangle myself?_ And looking out the window, Minho would wonder if he would be able to jump off his windowsill.

But Minho was a coward, so Minho never did attempt to kill himself. Instead, he developed coping mechanisms that at least took his mind off of things.

On particularly bad days, Minho would stay up as late as possible (even to 8 in the morning) to prevent himself from being able to think clearly. When he was feeling anxious, Minho would wear a scarf to school and tighten it around his neck, bringing with it a sense of comfort and numbness. And of course, Minho scratched and hit himself daily - while someone else in his position would have cut themself, Minho was smart in a twisted sense. He knew that blade cuts would not be easy to hide, and that once revealed, he wouldn't be able to explain himself without looking guilty.

Therefore, Minho never cut himself with any sort of device except his own hands - because he knew that they were easily excusable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad acc: @04_j1_jk
> 
> \- Well, there you have it - a glimpse of Minho's life at his old school. Why do you think that Minho acts this way? - The next chapter will reveal some of the answers to your questions, as we delve a bit into Minho's past...
> 
> Any questions and/or corrections you have for me? Just comment down below, and I will get to it as soon as possible!


	3. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho meets someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back!!! I still have work to make up, but I decided that writing this story really helps me sort my emotions out (and seeing all the comments/votes/kudos makes me incredibly happy), so... here is the first chapter of the double update I have promised all of you! - I guess this is where the plot really starts to kick off... As you might have guessed from the title of the chapter, Minho will soon find a new start... at a new school (finally!) - Get ready for some upcoming Minho x SKZ interactions! 
> 
> From here on out, Minho will reflect on memories at his old high school, so besides those memories, he is now officially moving to SKZ's school! Additionally, I have to note that I changed a few parts of the English translation of Mixtape 4, so that it wouldn't sound awkward. 
> 
> Something else to note is that in this universe, Stray Kid's songs are all going to originally be 3RACHA's songs (but I promise that the group will create music together as the story progresses)
> 
> Furthermore, this chapter is also dedicated to all the wonderful people who have left kudos and comments, subscribed, and enjoyed my story! 
> 
> Some special shoutouts on Wattpad to:  
> @annonssi  
> @Pluviophile06  
> @JENOSJUNS  
> @Incantory  
> @linda0119
> 
> And some special shoutouts on Ao3 to: 
> 
> CherryLovesRainbows  
> Pluviophile06  
> JENOSJUNS  
> leeknowcantswim  
> nunushiro  
> https_loona  
> ShinyEclipse  
> Ya_ya_rose  
> Shu_mie  
> obsesivenerd  
> alixBlossom  
> bog_rosemary  
> kopraan  
> EFlash  
> polarpapi
> 
> Plus, those 13 guests who left kudos on Ao3, and the many silent readers out there - Thank you to everyone who has supported the story so far, even if it has only just begun! It means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so once again, thank you!  
> (Also, if you are uncomfortable with your profile name being on this list, please notify me and I will take your profile name off the list on both Ao3 and Wattpad - I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable)

_Warning(s): A little bit of self-doubt and Minho attempting to be cold (but failing), plus mentions of homophobia - Also, Minho finally meets someone.... (and I apologize for my horrible attempts at fluff)_

_———————————————————————_

_  
1 year later, the end of Minho's junior year_

Minho was now reaching the end of his junior year in high school, and he honestly kind of hated it. Actually, scratch that. He absolutely hated it. People always talked about senior year as if it would be the easiest school year ever, but for Minho, his upcoming year was shaping up to be one of the worst ones yet (and that was really saying something, considering the fact that he wasn't even in senior year yet - although his first day of school would be coming soon).

His parents started giving him a list of potential college names and careers, his teachers started asking Minho about his future, and even his friends asked Minho where he wanted to end up.

In Minho's mind, he already knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to become a musician - more specifically, a dancer. However, his parents shot him down repeatedly whenever he brought up his hobby as a major, so Minho had pretty much given up.

That is... until Minho told his parents he would take dance as his major no matter what happened. Needless to say, the following conversation was definitely not something Minho ever wanted to remember. 

Therefore, Minho's answer to the question "What do you want to have a career in?" was always either one of two things: "I don't know," or "Psychology." And Minho wasn't saying that there was anything wrong with psychology - he was definitely interested in the subject. However, his true passion would always be dancing, and he wished that his parents could have at least given him a chance to prove his worth.

_I guess_ _I'll just have to stick with dance classes,_ thought Minho bitterly, scuffing his sneakers on the sidewalk. Minho sighed, thinking about the college majors his parents had laid out for him - he wasn't even a senior yet, so why did they feel the need to search for colleges?

His parents were even pushing him to study harder and get better grades... Minho winced at the mental reminder of his report card, the lowest grades he had ever received stamped into his brain. Three A's, three D's, and an F. The A's were for his elective classes - Digital Music, Dance, and Yoga. The rest... well.. Minho's parents would not be happy, and Minho would probably be grounded for life.

Furthermore, Minho had been notified the previous day that he would be (apparently) transferring schools - from his local high school to their fancy rival school, JYP Prep. Minho had expected it to be a joke (looking at the glossy pamphlet, it sure seemed to be one). However, the majority of Minho's things had been transferred to the school's dorms without his knowledge - yet another way for his parents to avoid seeing him after the disastrous career conversation.

Minho continued on his walk home, shivering at the chilly breeze and regretting leaving school early (the nurse had recommended him to, since Minho was apparently sleep-deprived, although Minho had known that for a long time already).

Pausing for a moment to pull the sleeves of his fuzzy sweater down, Minho readjusted his backpack with his newly-formed sweater paws and started to walk again, humming a song he had found on Spotify called "Mixtape #4," which was composed by a rap group called 3RACHA. He found the song to be meaningful and catchy at the same time, unlike the standard pop music that blasted through the radio between multiple ads.

"Without knowing where the treasure island is, I see lots of reefs during the long voyage in the open sea. I find my dream with a compass, and without comparing to others, I'm getting closer to my dream," Minho sang out loud, deciding to improvise some new lyrics he thought would fit the song, seeing as there was a wide margin of just the instrumental. 

Without any words filling the space, Minho personally thought that the song seemed a bit too empty for the thoughts swirling around in his head, and it was probably the only correction he would ever give this masterpiece of a song. A few people turned to stare at this sudden public performance, and Minho flushed pink with embarrassment.

_Aaaahhhh!!! People are looking at me!_ Minho internally screamed. _Is it too late to disappear?_ he wondered as a random baby pointed at him excitedly. A sudden tap on his shoulder had Minho whirling around, turning to face the unknown person.

"Um.. hi," said the stranger, light reflecting off of his multiple ear piercings. Minho noted that he seemed like one of those emo kids who listened to bands like CHVRCHES (which Minho wholeheartedly approved of, seeing as CHVRCHES was a highly underrated group).

Turning his attention back to the stranger at hand, he replied a simple 'hello' back, hoping that the mysterious boy wouldn't notice Minho's embarrassment. "So... do I know you?" Minho said, head tilting to stare at the boy in confusion (Inside Minho's head, a chorus of "Idiot! That was a stupid question!" resounded in his head).

The other boy seemed to lose his composure for a moment, clenching his hands into fists. Minho internally sighed. _Great, I messed up, and it hasn't even been a minute yet_. Turning his attention back to the stranger, Minho listened to what he had to say.

"No.." said the boy in response to Minho's question. "My name's Changbin, and I was wondering if you would consider joining a music group my friends and I are in." Minho stared at the former emo stranger currently entitled Changbin.

"And what group would this be?" Minho said warily.

"It's called 3RACHA. You might have heard of the name?" Changbin said, smirking at Minho's widened eyes.

"Wait- how can I be sure that you really are one of the members of 3RACHA? Also, isn't it called **3** RACHA for a reason?" questioned Minho, raising an eyebrow.

Changbin laughed at the sudden interrogation. Minho wondered why he was laughing, until... Changbin started rapping. Minho thought to himself in this moment that Changbin should have become an idol at some company or something, because this boy could rap. His stage presence was incredible, and not to mention.. Minho had always had a thing for good-looking guys (although his homophobic parents didn't know it), but that voice could have made him fall in love within seconds.

Changbin's voice was harsh, raspy, and almost guttural, yet it lacked the undefined characteristics of a primal bark. Minho could only describe it as a charismatic and husky growl, one that was full of immense power, yet also had the ability to soothe.

And while Minho had been somewhat expecting the rap, he was definitely nowhere near prepared for Changbin's singing. His voice did a complete 180, changing from intense and dark to gentle and calming. Minho was extremely shocked after Changbin had finished his performance, mouth gaping in awe (and forgetting his mean facade for a moment as well by default).

"So, what do you think? Am I really part of 3RACHA?" Changbin asked smugly. Minho nodded, speechless. "As for your other question, I don't think Channie would mind an addition to the group if they had a voice like yours," Changbin smiled at Minho. "That falsetto in your cover of Levanter was stunning.. have you ever had any vocal lessons?"

Minho froze. He had almost forgotten about the stupid cover he had made - it had been on impulse, and Minho had thought that nobody would watch it - yet apparently Changbin had. "What are you talking about?" Minho laughed coldly. "You must have mistaken me for someone else - I should really get going now, but it was nice to meet you!" he said with false cheer, attempting to walk away as fast as possible.

But before Minho could manage to take another step, Changbin had caught his arm in a tight grip. "Sorry, but I don't think I can let go of someone as talented as you. What do you say, angel?"

___________

**Changbin's Boring Day at School, and his Interesting Day out on the Streets**

Changbin was bored. School was boring, teachers were boring, and life was boring in general. Besides, he could learn school stuff on his own anyways. Therefore, Changbin came up with a genius plan to ditch school.

_Step 1: Make an excuse_

"Ms. Nellie, could I go to the bathroom please?" Changbin asked sweetly. Changbin's English teacher (whose name was definitely _not_ Nellie) glared at the boy for a moment, but gave in to his request, knowing that Changbin would find another way to disrupt the class.

_Better to get this over with sooner than later,_ sighed the teacher.

_Step 2: Act like it's a joke_

"By the way, I'm not coming back!" yelled Changbin, waving his hands excitedly. "I'm ditching school today!"

Rolling her eyes, Changbin's English teacher nodded unenthusiastically. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Changbin." Despite Changbin's dark 'bad boy' image, his teachers and friends were able to see just how hard of a worker he was. Therefore, they always assumed that Changbin would never actually ditch school.

Changbin cackled. Obviously, this time around they were wrong, and Changbin would be able to gloat that he had actually ditched school the next time he saw his friends at school (if Woojin and Chan didn't kill him before he got the chance to). Changbin shuddered at the thought of Woojin and Chan glaring down at him. _Hopefully they won't ever know what has happened today,_ thought Changbin.

_Step 3: Run (and taunt people, if given the chance)_

Zooming past the various hallways and rooms, Changbin gleefully ran out of the school, occasionally pausing to wave at random people in classrooms and hold up photos from their dark pasts.

High-fiving the security guards on the way out (who had been notified and bribed prior to the escape), Changbin caught the attention of Jisung, who was staring at him in admiration, mixed with a bit of anger. "Why didn't you take me with you?" Jisung mouthed out the window of his classroom.

"What?" Changbin mouthed back, pretending he couldn't hear Jisung.

Jisung frowned. "Changbin, you idiot! I know you can hear me!" Jisung hissed in frustration.

This time, it was Changbin's turn to frown. "It's Changbin _hyung_ to you, brat!"

Jisung smiled smugly, taunting Changbin with a mantra of "Changbin, Changbin, Changbin!" in retaliation.

"Bye, loser!" Changbin stuck his tongue out at the other boy, running away when he saw the teacher gradually approaching Jisung from behind.

In the distance, Changbin could hear a loud cry of "Han Jisung!" from the teacher, and an even louder shout of "Changbin, you are _so_ dead!" from Jisung. Smirking, Changbin picked up his pace and ran, smiling at the satisfaction of freedom and the knowledge that he had made the best decision possible.

_30 minutes later_

So, maybe this had not been the best decision Changbin had ever made. Changbin wasn't saying he was lost, but... he was lost. Glancing around the somewhat empty and decrepit neighborhood, Changbin frowned at the lack of hygiene (and people).

A couple of adults with their crying babies had been strolling around the area, but Changbin grimaced at the mere thought of going anywhere near one of those sticky-fingered heathens (by which he meant the children - the parents seemed to be decent people). Therefore, Changbin resigned himself to being lost. Very lost, might he add.

Until... he heard a familiar song blasting through the natural street noise. Changbin noticeably began to brighten up, searching for the source of the music while mouthing along the words to the song.

Pausing for a moment to nod his head to the beat, Changbin had expected the instrumental that accompanied the verse - but not the voice that had layered on top of it, creating a new portion of the song that Changbin had not thought possible. Spotting the person who had their phone out, Changbin started walking up to the stranger, tapping them on the shoulder. The person turned around.

And at this moment, Changbin recalled something Chan had once told him - "People say that love at first sight can be likened to a strike of lightning - or 'un coupe de foudre,' as the French have put it."

At the time, Changbin had laughed at the notion of 'love at first sight,' but now he was seeing why love had been compared to a bolt of lightning, because... it felt like Changbin had been struck through the heart.

Fluffy golden-brown hair, wide cat-like eyes, and... were those sweater-paws? Changbin could have sworn that he had died and gone to heaven. Introducing himself to the gorgeous stranger, Changbin awkwardly exchanged greetings with the other boy.

"So... do I know you?" said the other boy inquisitively. And while Changbin knew he couldn't die more than once per day, he thought that he must have somehow managed to die again because the other boy had tilted his head with the cutest expression Changbin had ever seen in his life (a true compliment, considering the fact that Changbin was the undefeated aegyo king of his friend-group).

Changbin clenched his hands into fists, resisting the urge to scream in adoration and cuddle the stranger, instead launching into conversation with the boy, as well as showcasing his talents in an effort to impress him.

However, it didn't escape Changbin's notice that the other boy seemed to freeze up when Changbin had complimented him. Changbin frowned at the thought of the other boy's self-criticizing ways, recalling how he seemed similar to his past self - a cold facade put on to mask the hurt underneath, a disguise to keep others away.

So instead of letting go, Changbin held on and stayed. "Sorry, but I don't think I can let go of someone as talented as you. What do you say, angel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Changbin has made an appearance! Was he the first SKZ member you were expecting to appear? Also, for the hawk-eyed readers out there, Changbin doesn't call Chan ‘hyung’ on purpose, as you will find out in the next chapter. 
> 
> By the way, go check out Day6's new album if you haven't already (I know Seungmin probably has 😂)!! As both a MyDay and a fan of K-pop in general, I wish the Day6 members the best of luck, and I hope they will rest well, fully recover, and come back better than ever! (Also, 'Zombie' is literally describing my life in general, but with better vocals than I could ever sing).
> 
> Korean Vocabulary: 
> 
> Hyung - an honorific usually reserved for older boys that you are close with (specifically, from a younger boy to an older boy - girls will call older boys 'oppa')
> 
> Aegyo - to put it simply, aegyo is the art of acting cute (pouting, talking in a high-pitched voice, etc.)


	4. Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SKZ fluff and humor - plus a heaping serving of Woochan :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of the double update, so go check out the previous chapter if you haven't read that one already!
> 
> Finally! Here is the moment you have all been waiting for.... Minho transferring schools and meeting (some) of the SKZ members! (Although honestly, there's not a whole lot of interaction this chapter between Minho and the SKZ members... more like the chaotic bond of the SKZ members with each other) - On the bright side, there is a lot of Woochan content in this chapter!!
> 
> Please note that throughout the story the school will be a little different than traditional boarding/prep schools - because I have never gone to one, I don't know exactly how the school system works, so I apologize if there are inaccuracies! 
> 
> *(Also, anyone want to be friends? I feel pretty lonely these days, so any conversation would be nice to have! ('；ω；')

_Warning(s): mentions of aquaphobia, Changbin's past, and Minho criticizing himself, but the majority of this chapter will be fluff (and humor), and Minho being a shy smol bean because he's an introvert (enjoy it while you can :))_

  
———————————————————————

_Previously..._

"Sorry, but I don't think I can let go of someone as talented as you. What do you say, angel?"

________

Minho looked at Changbin, shocked. "L-let go of me!" Minho glared. "Please find someone else who is _actually_ talented!" And with that, Minho fled, not noticing the sad expression that graced Changbin's face as Minho ran away.

Changbin sighed, saddened by the other boy's response, although he did understand why he felt the need to run away. Shoot... I forgot to ask what his name was, Changbin groaned. Now I'll never be able to find him! Also, why did I give him such a cheesy nickname? He probably thinks I'm some sort of creep by now! Changbin paused, glumly thinking about the gorgeous boy he had just met. Shaking his head in disbelief, Changbin started walking in the direction he had originally come from, hoping that he could find his way back.

________

**???'s POV**

Unbeknownst to Changbin and Minho, someone had been watching them from the shadows.

"Changbin, is this what you've been up to? I can't believe you've found such a cute boy without me!" muttered the mysterious person. "And to think that I gave you so much valuable advice over the course of our friendship... Oh well. Guess it's time to notify the others." The person paused, chuckling at a recollection of Changbin's words. "And really Changbin? _Channie_? You must have a death wish or something to say that."

A few minutes later, the person started their walk back, and began calling someone. Well, attempted to call someone. "Oops, looks like I accidentally deleted Chan-hyung's phone number," remarked the mysterious figure. After a few moments, the person sighed in relief. "Hey, Woojin-hyung. Mind if you put Chan-hyung on the phone? I've learned something he might find interesting..."

____________

_5 hours later, 6:00 P.M._

_Finally... I've made it back!_ thought Changbin, sweating underneath his uniform jacket. Tiptoeing into the dorm he shared with his friends, Changbin breathed a sigh of relief after seeing that the living room was empty, dark, and quiet.

However, it was just then that the lights suddenly flickered on, revealing.... nothing. Confused, Changbin crept towards his own room, carefully treading the floor as silently as possible.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" smirked Jisung, turning around to face Changbin in a swivel chair, menacingly stroking the air in front of him. Changbin stared at the odd spectacle, speechless. "No one we know has a pet cat, so I had to make do," Jisung explained, noticing Changbin's confused facial expression.

"Anyways... care to explain why you left me at school?" Jisung asked, continuing to swivel the chair back and forth. Changbin squinted. Why did that chair seem so familiar? Changbin pondered on the thought for a while, Jisung raising a brow at Changbin's initial silence. "I'm waiting for an answer, _Changbin_!" Jisung said mockingly.

Changbin glared at Jisung, resisting the urge to snap at him for the lack of honorifics... that is, until Changbin realized why the chair seemed familiar. It was _Changbin's_ chair - the one he had sat in to produce music, the one that had been given to him as a graduation gift from his parents, and most importantly, the chair that had gotten him through his darkest times... the times where Changbin had not been nearly half the person he was today.

"Get off that chair, Jisung," Changbin growled. Startled, Jisung fell over, knocking into a box that... moved?

"Great, you ruined my disguise, Jisung!" yelled a disgruntled Hyunjin, attempting to untangle himself from the cardboard that encased him. One by one, the rest of Changbin's friends soon appeared, whether it was Felix (who had hidden in the corner), or Seungmin who had just come out of his room, noting the loud shouts that had appeared throughout the dorm.

Seungmin sighed. "I told you all that hiding like a bunch of elementary kids wasn't going to be doing you any favors, but did any of you listen to me? Evidently, the answer is _no_!" Seungmin threw up his hands in exasperation.

Hyunjin (who had finally unearthed himself from his cardboard confines) managed to look the slightest bit remorseful. "Sorry Seungminnie!" Hyunjin scratched his head sheepishly.

Seungmin fondly rolled his eyes. "Whatever... it's fine," he said, ears starting to noticeably redden. "So.. what were you talking about, Jisung?"

"I too am curious about the peasant talk you were previously engaging in," remarked a disheveled Felix.

Hyunjin groaned. "Jisung, please tell me that this wasn't your own doing!"

Jisung plastered on a fake, innocent smile. "Who, me?" he pouted. "I didn't do anything, although it is possible a book on 17th century formal etiquette and behavior has magically found a home in Felix's bookshelf!"

"I was looking for that book all over!" Seungmin glared at Jisung.

_Farewell, Jisung. Rest in peace,_ Changbin and the rest of his friends thought. Everyone knew that you should never touch Seungmin's personal belongings, which Jisung soon seemed to realize as his face rapidly paled in terror.

"Although.. it is possible that dear old Changbinnie took it!" Jisung said nervously, attempting to use Changbin as a scapegoat.

"You want to fight, brat?" Changbin scowled, lunging towards Jisung. Before he could do so, Woojin had managed to hold him back - and noting the fierce glint in the oldest's eyes, Changbin fell silent.

"Nice try, Jisung," Seungmin said, voice dripping with sweet venom. "Better luck next time!" Bending down to whisper into Jisung's ear, Seungmin continued, a menacing expression put on his face. "That is, if there _is_ a next time..." Standing back up, Seungmin smiled beatifically, as if he hadn't left a traumatized Jisung on the floor. "Now, what were we talking about?"

_________

After Changbin had told the rest of his friends about his escape from school (where he was met with matching glares from Chan and Woojin), Changbin launched into the story of how he had met a potential 3RACHA member with angelic vocals (and the appearance to match).

Changbin's friends stared at Changbin pensively. Changbin stared back at them, noting that they alllooked interested in Changbin's story, although... it looked as if a few people in particular weren't surprised in the slightest.

Chan held up his hand to stop Changbin before he continued. "I already know," he said with a sigh, ruffling his blond bangs.

"What," was all Changbin could utter in response.

"You see, Woojin and I received a phone call from a certain someone earlier today..."

_Earlier that day, 1:00 P.M._

Woojin's phone rang amidst the silence of the student council room. Plucking his phone from his pocket, Woojin raised a brow in surprise, intrigued as to why Felix was calling him during their lunch break. "Hello?" he asked curiously.

"Hey, Woojin-hyung. Mind if you put Chan-hyung on the phone? I've learned something he might find interesting..." said Felix.

Walking across the room, Woojin handed his phone to Chan. "It's Felix," he told him, noting Chan's confusion.

"So, why are you calling me using Woojin's phone number?" Chan asked Felix. A beat of silence occurred, and Felix could be heard muffling a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"I might have.. accidentally deleted your phone number, but that isn't the point here, Chan-hyung," Felix said hurriedly. And before Chan could form a reply, Felix had continued talking, telling Chan about Changbin's crush on a boy he had met on the streets.

"Isn't Changbin supposed to be at school right now?" Chan questioned. "Also, why are _you_ not in school, Felix?"

"I'm on a dance club trip with Hyunjin right now. We're scouting out some new places to film our choreographies," Felix explained. "As for Changbin... I heard from Sungie that he actually escaped from school."

Chan groaned. Of course Changbin had actually run out of school the one day Chan had been swamped with student council work (usually, Chan would be monitoring the halls that day (one of the many duties of being council President), and it seemed that Changbin escaping from school at that certain time was no mere coincidence).

"Anyways, gotta go now hyung! Oh... also, Changbin called you Channie!" Felix exclaimed, ending the call within mere seconds. Disoriented at the sudden end to their conversation, Chan blinked sluggishly. Noting Chan's tired mood, Woojin rushed over to put a blanket on Chan's shoulders, guiding him to the couch in the center of the room.

"Sleep, Channie. You won't be able to do much work if you're running on the two hours of napping you call sleep," Woojin remarked, gently settling Chan onto the couch.

"But.. I still need to approve some more papers and.." Chan trailed off at Woojin's glare.

"You are taking a break right this instant," Woojin told him firmly. "As student council Vice President, I think I can handle things here for a little while."

Chan nodded reluctantly, knowing that Woojin was fully capable of being in charge. "Fine," he huffed. "But you have to wake me up in no more than two hours!"

Woojin smiled at Chan. "Don't worry, I'll wake you up."

Before drifting off to sleep, Chan noticed the fond look gracing Woojin's face, wondering what that meant...

_______________

"And that's the story," Chan said.

Within only seconds after finishing his story, a blur of movement flew through the air. That blur was Changbin, who tackled Felix aggressively.

"I can't believe you did this to me!" Changbin wailed dramatically, much to the surprise of his friends. "I try to have fun for _one day_ and it's already been ruined!"

"Wow.. you must really like that boy, Changbin," Jisung smirked. "Maybe I should find out who he is... that boy must be pretty special if he can make emo Binnie's day great!" Changbin lunged towards Jisung, anger towards Felix forgotten in the midst of the chaos.

"Would you peasants like photographical evidence of the mysterious lad?" Felix piped up, a smirk of his own on his face.

"As long as that stolen 17th century etiquette is left behind, then sure," said Seungmin, glaring at Jisung once again. Jisung gulped nervously.

Felix cleared his throat. "Well then, here's mystery boy," said Felix, beaming. "Aren't my photography skills great? I even managed to capture the moment where the cute guy pulled on his sweater paws!" Excitedly shaking his phone screen in front of the others, Changbin growled in frustration, and attempted to snatch Felix's phone from his hands.

"Aww... poor Binnie-hyung! It must be hard to reach this high, right?" Felix pouted, standing on the tips of his toes. Changbin scowled. The rest of his friends laughed. Making another attempt to get the phone, Changbin lunged forward, only for Felix to toss his phone to Hyunjin. "Oops, my hands must have slipped!"

"Oh come on! This isn't fair! You guys know that Hyunjin is the tallest!" Changbin yelled, frustrated.

"Really? I didn't know that!" Felix exclaimed innocently. "Did you know you were the tallest, Jinnie-hyung?"

"No... I thought Changbinnie-hyung was the tallest!" Hyunjin said, playing along.

"And I thought I was the oldest!" Jeongin piped in. "Shouldn't you call me _hyung_ , Changbin?" Changing his target, Changbin began to chase Jeongin as the rest of the members cheered in approval.

After a few more minutes of roughhousing, the group of friends had calmed down enough to actually look at the pictures on Felix's phone, curious as to what the mystery boy looked like. "Wow.. how did you find someone like him on the street hyung?" asked Jeongin, eyes widening in wonder.

"I don't know," Changbin admitted. "But I'm really happy I managed to meet someone like him, even if I didn't get his name..."

"You didn't get his _name?!_ " Jisung screeched.

Changbin winced at the sheer volume Jisung was projecting. "Yeah?"

Felix's smirk returned. "By the way, Binnie-hyung might have forgotten to get the guy's name, but he did give him a nickname..."

Changbin's eyes widened in horror. The rest of the group turned towards Felix, eagerly anticipating the new information.

"Because instead of calling him a stranger, Changbin-hyung called him an _angel_!'" Felix crowed triumphantly. "I believe the exact words were..."

"Okay, and that's enough gossip for now," Changbin interrupted, sweating bullets. "Want to hear about my epic escape from school again?"

"How about you explain what you meant by calling me _Channie_ instead?" Chan let out a forced smile.

Changbin gulped fearfully.

______________

_3 months later..._

_Location: JYP Prep_

Minho glanced up at the looming buildings overhead. "Rich people," he scoffed. Minho wondered how his parents had afforded getting him into the school, although he suspected that the 'fake resume' had something to do with it - "Just list your achievements and career options on here - both academic and.. _personal_ ," his mother had said to him one day, obviously disliking the thought of Minho having a career in dance.

Looking down at his ridiculously fancy pamphlet, Minho could only wonder why the school felt the need to have a swimming pool. Most people would be happy about having one at their school, especially considering its' large size, but this was a problem for Minho.

Because Minho... was aquaphobic. As in, he was deathly scared of water. More specifically, he was scared of swimming (and would you look at that - all students had to pass a swimming test to graduate). Minho sighed. With Minho being unable to swim, he could practically guarantee that he would be stuck in senior year for the rest of his life.

_Well, it's now or never..._ Minho thought. Reaching the front of the dorms, Minho pushed through the polished revolving door, only to be greeted with the sight of what looked to be a hotel lobby filled with students.

_Great.. I suppose there's going to be a bellboy next,_ sighed Minho, already drained from the minimal social interaction he had made with others. Out of the corner of his eye, Minho spotted a blond boy dressed in a navy uniform, the school's JYP logo emblazoned upon it. _They actually have a bellboy, and he's actually pretty cute..._ thought Minho dazedly. _Oh no!_ was Minho's next thought as the boy headed straight towards him.

Trying as subtly as possible to run away, Minho only made it halfway to the door before the other boy had caught up to him. _Curse my noodle legs and slow running skills!_

Out of breath, Minho dropped his bags onto the floor. _Someone, save me!_ thought Minho, frantically looking for another exit. The blond boy gradually approached Minho. _Not him!_ Minho internally screamed. _I wonder if it's possible to become part of the floor... maybe it's possible if I try hard enough..._

Lost deep in his thoughts, Minho barely registered a hand tapping him on the shoulder. "Would you like me to carry your luggage up to the room for you?" smiled the boy he had been admiring earlier, and that smile was... Minho died a little inside. The bellboy had a bright smile with dimples so deep that Minho could have fallen into them, and furthermore... he had an accent. An accent.

"I'm fine, thank you," Minho said politely. _Please go away, please go away,_ Minho intertwined his fingers together nervously. _It's not fair just how many handsome people I come across these days..._

The boy looked at him, pausing to observe Minho. "What's your name, by the way?"

"My name's Lee Minho," said Minho. The boy's smile returned, bigger than ever.

"Hmm... Interesting," mumbled the boy under his breath. "Nice to meet you Minho! My name is Chan!" Flipping his blond bangs out of his eyes, Chan held out a hand for him to shake. "You must be a new student around here, right?"

Minho nodded his head in affirmation. Chan beamed, slinging his arm around Minho's shoulder. "I'm the student council president, so just let me know if you have any trouble finding anything!" Chan paused to observe Minho once again. "How old are you?"

Minho cleared his throat, feeling awkward once again. "I'm seventeen this year," he said.

"Wow, you're only one year younger than I am!" exclaimed Chan, surprised at Minho's age. To Chan, Minho had appeared to be about the same age as Felix and Jisung, seeing as Minho had an innocent aura about him. "I guess I'm your _hyung_ then!"

Minho shyly nodded, fiddling with the sleeves of his fluffy gray sweater in response. _Why did I wear a sweater today of all days? I feel so self-conscious... I probably look like a potato. And not even a fancy potato - more like the trashiest potato to ever exist.._

Meanwhile, Chan squealed, thinking the opposite of what Minho had thought. _Awww... I want to adopt him! He's so precious!_

Chan continued to beam brightly on the outside, while snickering internally at the same time, thinking of Changbin and his (obvious) crush on Minho. _Sorry Binnie, but this is a great opportunity for teasing you.. Besides, I just might want to know Minho myself..._

___________

**Bonus: The Aftermath of Chan's Nap**

Chan yawned as he awoke from his deep slumber. Squinting as the sunset filtered in, Chan... wait. Sunset?!? Chan threw off his blanket, hurriedly making his way towards his desk.

Opening his phone, Chan found that it was already 5:30 P.M., which meant he had slept for four and a half hours. This also meant that a certain Vice President would be receiving a very strict scolding from him, and under no circumstances would Chan allow Woojin to get away with -

Woojin came into the room, a mug of hot chocolate in hand. "Did you have a nice nap?" Woojin smiled.

"I-I thought that you were supposed to wake me up after two hours!" Chan said, flushing in embarrassment.

Woojin hummed contentedly. "That is true, but I never promised you I would wake you up after two hours. I just said I would wake you up- I never said when I would."

Chan glowered, pouting in silence.

"Here, drink some of this," Woojin said, folding Chan's fingers around the mug he had brought in. "You need some sugar in you, although if it was up to me, I'd think you were sweet enough as is." Winking at Chan, Woojin stood up. "I'll see you back at the dorm, so drive safely!"

And as Woojin turned to leave, Chan felt a twinge in his chest. It felt.. strange, as the farther Woojin got away, the more the feeling intensified. "W-wait!" Chan called out. Woojin stopped in his tracks.

"Thanks," Chan whispered softly.

"You're welcome," said Woojin. And if Chan had been facing Woojin, he might have been able to see the barest hint of a smile, illuminated by the glow of the diminishing sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter? I hope it was okay... Also, sorry for how late I've updated this story - I was really unsatisfied with this chapter in particular, so it has undergone some heavy editing over the past week... Anyways, stay safe everyone!! (And please send help.. I've fallen in love with Monsta X, and cried over how cruel No Mercy was for every single episode..)
> 
> Some additional info about this chapter:
> 
> \- Chan doesn't call Woojin hyung because they are similar enough in age (and close enough to each other) that they feel they don't need honorifics between the two of them. Therefore, Chan calls Woojin "Woojinnie." (And the same applies for Jisung and Felix)
> 
> \- By the way, what was your favorite part of this chapter? Mine was probably the bonus scene with Chan and Woojin- I wasn't expecting it to turn out nearly this good, but I almost cried from the fluff and sweetness! (Also, Chan hasn't identified his feelings with Woojin quite yet.. he's smart, but not in the romantic sense.. - and on that note, I promise that this is a Minho/Everyone story...  
> It's just that Woochan's potential is too strong for me to resist...)
> 
> \- Anyone notice what the title of the chapter has to do with Minho? Hint: look back at the description of Minho's clothes ;)
> 
> Also, the next chapter uploaded will be character information, so pay attention to the author notes for the next couple of chapters!


	5. Character Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some stuff to know about the characters :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just info about the characters in the story, and chapters that are actually plot-related will be coming soon!

**Character Info**

_Warning(s): suicidal thoughts (Minho’s quote)_

The MBTI and Enneagram personality types for the SKZ members are not meant to be a representation of their real personalities, but are more of a representation of their characters in the story - in other words, the MBTI and Enneagram types listed for the members are given to them based on their personality in the story (the MBTI and Enneagram of each character will also help reveal a more in-depth analysis of the members as the story progresses- I've put a short summary for each one that will hopefully help). Status stands for positions in the school as well as character nicknames (that aren't used in the story, but were just made for fun) and ranking shows the intelligence of the character compared to other students in the school (i.e. 500/1000 = 500th in the school out of 1000 students). Also, Minho is literally me- I'm just making him suffer what I've gone through (or are still going through)— Sorry Minho... I promise I won't make you suffer too much (*crosses fingers behind back*)

**IMPORTANT!!—** The characters' names are written as last name and then first name (which is the Korean way of writing names... so in America, Lee (last name) Minho (first name) would actually be Minho Lee.) Also, some characters have the same last name as other characters... They are not related in any way!

** Lee Minho **

Quote:

_”It's funny how I want to kill myselfbecause others_ _have hurt me, yet I don't want to go through with it because it would hurt others."_

  
\- 17 years old

\- Senior

\- Seems like a bully.. but is he really?

\- Status: Exchange student, Anxiety 101

\- Ranking: ???

\- MBTI: INFP - Mediator (optimistic/idealistic, prone to depression and feeling misunderstood, attracted to the arts, creative, passionate, sensitive)

\- Enneagram: 6w5 - The Guardian (anxious, fear of abandonment, intelligent, keeps feelings repressed, highly suspicious of others but extremely loyal once they start trusting)

\- Medical info: ????, ????, ????, ????...

** Bang Chan **

Quote:

“ _Grades, degrees, resumes... In the end, all that matters is that I've had a life in which I was loved."_

\- 18 years old

\- Senior

\- Overly protective of his friends and family

\- Status: Student Council President, Stressed Parent

\- Ranking: 5/1000

\- MBTI: ENFJ - Protagonist (charismatic, reliable, natural leader, struggle to make tough decisions, selfless)

\- Enneagram: 2w3 - The Host (ambitious, sociable, wants to make difference in the world, adaptable in stressful conditions, criticize others and themselves when under pressure)

** Kim Woojin **

Quote: 

_”There aren't any real beginnings or endings- something can only begin or end when you decide to do it yourself."_

\- 18 years old

\- Senior

\- Essentially a student counselor who helps others out on campus (as well as being Chan's advisor and moral support)

-Status: Student Council Vice President, Bear Guardian

-Ranking: 9/1000

\- MBTI: ESFJ - Consul (loyal, warm, good at connecting w/others, selfless, sensitive to criticism)

-Enneagram: 2w3 - The Host (same as Bang Chan)

** Seo Changbin **

Quote:

_“People say that school will prepare you for the real world... So why should I stay in school to learn about the world, when I can experience it myself?"_

  
\- 17 years old

\- Junior

\- Known for arguing against every school rule (and managing to escape the school within 4 minutes)

\- Status: Debate Club President, Emo Rebel

-Ranking: 2/1000

\- MBTI: ENTP- Debater (quick thinker, charismatic, argumentative, knowledgeable, interested in ideas and not rules)

-Enneagram: 8w7 - The Nonconformist (self-confident, sociable, dislike being controlled, struggle to be emotionally honest, impatient, dislike authority figures (i.e. teachers))

** Hwang Hyunjin **

Quote: 

_“In a sense, physical appearances are a test of the human nature. Whether someone looks past a person's face or not determines the extent of their flaws."_

\- 16 years old

-Junior

\- Complimented daily on his astoundingly good looks, but wishes that they would look past his face..

\- Status: Dance Club Vice President, The Insider

\- Ranking: 11/1000

\- MBTI: ISFP - Adventurer (charming, imaginative, passionate, artistic, unpredictable, stressed easily)

-Enneagram: 2w3 - The Host (same as Bang Chan)

** Kim Seungmin **

Quote:

_“An IQ is just a number that can be erased. A friendship lasts a lifetime."_   
  


\- 15 years old

\- Sophomore

\- The favored student, with rumors of an IQ of 160..

\- Status: Student Council Treasurer, Albert Einstein 2.0

\- Ranking: 1/1000

-MBTI: INTP - Logician (analytical, enthusiastic, original, honest, insecure in decision-making)

-Enneagram: 1w9 - The Optimist (rational, desire for justice, a calm defender, follow personal values, seem detached, and a strong critic)

** Han Jisung **

Quote:

_“Why should I worry? I just have to go at my own pace. As long as I reach the finish line, there's no need to rush."_

\- 15 years old

\- Sophomore

\- Somewhat of a lazy genius

\- Status: Occasional Debate Club Member, Squirrel Prankster

-Ranking: 32/1000

\- MBTI: ISTP - Virtuoso (energetic, creative, spontaneous, stubborn, risky behavior)

\- Enneagram: 7w8 - The Opportunist (enthusiastic, protective, natural charisma and self-confidence, impatient, difficulty following plans)

** Lee Felix **

Quote:

_“Language barriers are nothing when you've got people who understand and accept you."_   
  


  
\- 15 years old

\- Sophomore

\- Known for his freckles and blinding smile

\- Status: Dance Club Leader, Aussie Memelord

-Ranking: 31/1000

\- MBTI: ESFP - Entertainer (bold, artistically creative/aesthetic, social, sensitive, easily bored)

\- Enneagram: 2w3 - The Host (same as Bang Chan)

** Yang Jeongin **

Quote:   
  
_“I might be young, but I've learned that the number of years someone's spent on Earth doesn't equal wisdom - what truly matters is_ _the number of years someone's spent living their life to the fullest."_

\- 14 years old

\- Freshman

\- Legend has it that Bang Chan cried the day Jeongin stopped wearing his braces...

\- Status: Student Council Secretary, Baby Fox

-Ranking: 45/1000

\- MBTI: ENFP - Campaigner (Curious, friendly , observant, energetic, emotional, independent, easily stressed)

\- Enneagram: 2w3 - The Host (same as Bang Chan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late! This might sound like an excuse, but my sleep schedule has been really messed up lately, so I keep falling asleep throughout the day... Anyways, I’m curious - what are your thought on my author’s notes? Would you prefer shorter ones? Leave your thoughts in the comments below, and see you on the next chapter!
> 
> (Also, I know this has been showing up on pretty much anywhere you go to, but please try to sign a petition for George Floyd, and remember that #BlackLivesMatter - there has been a lot of support for this, but also a lot of hate (for example, the fashion website Dolls Kill... look up what happened, if you want to know the details)
> 
> Link to petition:
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd )


	6. Hopeful Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan shows Minho to his dorm room, and Jisung starts stirring up mischief...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is dedicated to my new friend, @leeminhoscats! Thank you for your kind words, and for giving me a bit more motivation (and less anxiety) in continuing to write chapters for this story! \\(๑>◡<๑)/**
> 
> This chapter took a while to put up, so sorry for the delay! Finals has been horrible (but then again, what's new?) - and besides just finals, I've had to deal with the new (and definitely not improved) AP test... while I didn't experience any problems, I feel frustrated and upset for the many people who were not able to submit their responses - I hope the College Board will actually provide a better reaction than what they have been giving the students so far.

_Warning(s): hints of past abuse (more like implications, really), anxiety_

———————————————————————-

It seemed that practically everyone in the lobby had filed out by the time Minho and Chan had taken a pause in their conversation. _Finally, less people around me,_ thought Minho, letting out a sigh of relief. 

Minho then took to observing Chan, who currently had an eerie smile on his face - one that grew wider and wider as he seemed to contemplate something...

"Ah! I need to show you to your room, don't I?" Chan exclaimed. Minho flinched, startled by the sudden noise and movement the other boy had made.

Meanwhile, the flinch had not escaped the attention of Chan, who frowned at the startlingly familiar behavior exhibited by Minho. Quickly changing his facial expression to a warm smile, Chan noted to himself that Minho must be handled with care.

_Something's happened to make him this way... Or... could it be someone?_ Chan pondered.

Noticing that Minho was staring at him in obvious confusion, Chan began to engage Minho in conversation with basic, generic questions to ease the other boy's anxiety as they entered the dorm elevator. "So, what brought you here to this school, Minho?" Chan asked as they reached the third floor of the building.

Stepping out of the elevator, Minho took a moment to stretch his arms. "Well... rather than 'what,' it's more like 'who,'" Minho said drily.

"What do you mean, 'who?' Chan asked carefully, observing as Minho's facial expression changed subtly.

"My parents thought I would have a better education here, compared to my old school," Minho replied. "I used to go to SM High."

Chan's eyes widened in surprise. "Your school... isn't it the one that's next to the park?"

"Uh... yeah. But how did you know?" Minho asked. It came as a bit of a shock to him, seeing as he thought the JYP Prep kids didn't seem like they would know much about the 'poor' side of the district.

Minho looked at Chan, who had fallen deep in thought. "Hello?" Minho tapped Chan on the shoulder, who immediately jumped at the contact.

"Sorry about that, just got lost in thought for a bit," said Chan, grinning with both dimples on full display.

"It's fine," said Minho. _Weird. I wonder what that was about..._

Continuing their conversation, Chan led Minho to the end of the carpeted hallway.

"Anyways, here's your dorm room," Chan pointed at a wooden door labeled with a bronze door plate, the number 514 emblazoned upon it. "It looks like your roommates are already here, so just settle in for now. And if you have any questions, here's my phone number!" Chan said cheerily.

And as Chan was just about to leave, Minho tapped him on the shoulder. "T-Thanksfor showing me around a bit," said Minho, stuttering in his attempt to get the words out as fast as possible.

"No problem, Minho! And feel free to come find me at lunch so I can introduce you to my friends! I'm sure they'll love you," Chan remarked.

Waving back at Chan as he departed, Minho took a deep breath. _You can do this, you can do this._ Minho took a step forward. _But can I really do this?_ Minho took a step back, glancing around the hall.

_Maybe I should come back after a quick snack... Yep, that sounds like a great idea!_ Minho turned around with his luggage, prepared to head down to the lobby once again. However, before he had gotten the chance to, the door behind him opened, revealing a tall, thin boy his age.

Minho balked at the sight of one of his supposed new roommates. _Is everyone at this school supposed to be a model or something?_

"You must be our new roommate," said the boy, hooded eyes staring at Minho. "Come on in."

___________________

Chan furrowed his brows as he pushed the lobby button in the elevator. _SM High? No wonder his parents made him transfer out._ Stepping out the elevator to smile at the other students in the lobby, Chan internally grimaced at the mere thought of the other school, and how badly Woojin had been affected by their messed up idea of a school system...

"What's up, Chan-hyung?" Jisung grinned, throwing his arm around Chan's shoulder.

"Well, you won't believe just how small this world is, Sungie..." Chan smirked. "You won't believe who I just met..."

"Oohh... is it something I can use as blackmail against Changbin?" Jisung exclaimed.

"If I said yes, what would you do?" Chan said warily. "Also, if Changbin hears that you didn't call him _hyung_ , I knew nothing about this."

"It is something about Changbin, isn't it? Spill the tea, Chan-hyung." Jisung's eyes took on a dark glint, a menacing smile slowly creeping onto his face.

"So... remember that boy from the picture Lix took a while ago?"

_______________

_Dorm 325- the SKZ Dorm_

"Changbin! Get out here, right now!" Jisung yelled. A few moments later, a disgruntled looking Changbin emerged from his room, clad in a black hoodie with his hair tangled in a fluffy nest.

"What is it with you and always forgetting to call me _hyung_ , Jisung?" growled Changbin. "I was writing some lyrics for a song, so you better have a good reason for this."

Jisung smiled mischievously. "Now, now, Binnie. Calm down. There's no need to get all riled up."

"What is it, Jisung? I won't say it again - unless you'd be willing to get tutoring from Seungmin this school year," said Changbin smugly.

Jisung gulped, waving his hands in the air desperately. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" Stepping back a bit, and warily gazing around the room, Jisung whispered, "What if I told you that I know where mystery boy is right now?"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for some good news... is anyone else excited for Stray Kids' new album?! I think this one in particular is pretty special, considering the fact that this is their first FULL album, which is huge for them! I'm incredibly proud of the members for their hard work during this conflicting period of time, and I hope that their new album will rise to the top of the charts!! (And for once, I am able to support them by buying an album! (Since usually, I'm too broke to afford buying albums :( ))
> 
> Stay safe, fellow STAYs, and don't forget to stream Stray Kids' new MV!!
> 
> \- By the way, anyone have a guess as to why Minho's behavior seemed familiar to Chan? (Hint: look back at how characters in the previous chapters have acted... does anyone stand out in particular?)
> 
> \- Also, dorm room numbers all mean something special... based on Minho's dorm room number, can you guess who his roommates are?


	7. Facades are Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho meets his roommates... although, one of them seems to be absent... Meanwhile, Changbin is told some information by one certain little squirrel, and Chan.... Chan just regrets everything (Read: Jisung).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for being supportive of my little rant in the last chapter! (Wattpad) Let us all continue to support Minho, as I hope that things like this (Minho not getting screen time and lines in the MV for God’s Menu) will not ever happen again! 
> 
> Anyways, as far as acknowledgements go, @lee_knows_bundles has gotten the correct answer to one of my questions in Chapter 4 (Hopeful Wishes), so congrats to you!! As a reward, feel free to ask me up to 3 personal questions (it can be about pretty much anything - any questions about the story, characters, or even myself if you're curious... although, I do have to warn you that I'm a fairly uninteresting person - you could also ask for advice, if you need some)! I will answer them to the best of my ability, so feel free to just send me a private message with the questions! (By the way, I hope this is a good reward??)
> 
> Also, just a side note about the school system - Minho's roommates are in college, and the reason why Minho has been placed in a college dorm is because JYP Prep (the high school) is essentially also linked with the college as well... Minho's roommates know that he is in high school, and that is why his roommates automatically know that Minho is the youngest in their dorm. 
> 
> Additionally, Minho has been placed in a college dorm not only because the high school is linked to the college, but because Minho is a new transfer student... transfers are given a random dorm in the college section (temporarily) so that they can be accustomed to the school and have experienced students who can help them out - I hope this clears up any confusions you might have within the chapter!
> 
> So... let's start the chapter, and I hope you all continue to enjoy reading the story!

_  
Warning(s): general anxiety, and hints of something ominous???_

_———————————————————————_

_Dorm 514 - ???'s dorm_

Minho entered his new dorm, the boy he had just met trailing behind him. "Sorry about the mess," Minho's roommate yawned, as Minho navigated his way past the remains of what seemed to be a blanket fort.

"It's fine," said Minho. "My room back at home is a lot messier - I don't think you can even see my chair at all, with all the clothes that are piled up on it."

The other boy laughed, eyes almost disappearing into crescents as he smiled widely. "I think you'll get along just fine... um.. sorry, I don't know what your name is yet, right?"

Minho nodded in affirmation. "My name's Lee Minho, it's nice to meet you..." Minho trailed off.

"I'm Chae Hyungwon," the other boy remarked. Casually tousling his pale pink hair back with a flick of his hand, Hyungwon sidestepped yet another pile of blankets. "As for the rest of my roommates..." Hyungwon grimaced. "They should be around here somewhere, although I think.."

"Think what?" a slightly shorter male demanded, wielding a frying pan in his hands. Minho couldn't help but think of Rapunzel from _Tangled_ at this moment, although... Rapunzel had nothing on this stranger's visuals.

Hyungwon grimaced once again. "Nothing, Tiny-hyung," he said, barely avoiding a sandal that had been thrown at him.

"You..." the boy huffed, glaring menacingly. "I am _not_ tiny!!! It's just that the rest of you lot are monstrous giants!"

Turning his gaze to Minho, the boy's glare softened, replaced with a sort of sweet smile. "You must be our new roommate... Minho, right?"

Minho nodded, warily assessing his surroundings. Out of the corner of his eyes, Minho spotted Hyungwon motioning towards the door. _Run_ , Hyungwon mouthed, frantically waving his hands back and forth.

"Well, first off - I'd like to apologize to you," said the other boy. "My name is Kihyun, and I'm deeply sorry that you've had to deal with the tall idiot over there..." at this, Kihyun waved his hand in the direction of Hyungwon, who seemed to be shrinking down on himself as the seconds ticked by.

"I'm sure you'll find that the rest of us are... slightly less unpleasant and _disrespectful_ compared to Hyungwon," Kihyun continued, turning to glare at Hyungwon once again.

"Anyways, make yourself at home - welcome to Dorm 514!" Kihyun smiled, clasping Minho's hands. "Feel free to ask me for anything- you're the new official maknae of the dorm, and I have plenty of hugs to give!"

______________

_Dorm 325 - SKZ_

"Is this some kind of joke, Jisung? Because if it is, I swear that I will hand you over to Seungmin right this instant," Changbin said, staring at a wide-eyed Jisung.

"I'm not joking!" Jisung whined. "But if you don't want to believe me, I guess that's okay.... I mean - you'll never be able to find mystery boy on your own, since there are over hundreds and thousands and millions and...."

"Okay, okay!" Changbin yelled, already frustrated from Jisung's prior teasing.

Jisung grinned triumphantly. "Well, it turns out that your 'angel,'" at this, Changbin flushed in embarrassment. Jisung cleared his throat meaningfully. "Your ' _angel_ ' is here at JYP Prep, Changbinnie."

Pausing to let the information sink in, Jisung continued to speak. "And... I may or may not know which dorm he's staying in, plus... his name." Jisung smiled mischievously. "Of course, I'm not going to give this valuable information away for free... so what do you have to offer, Binnie?"

Changbin glared at Jisung. "This is payback for that time I ditched school, isn't it?"

"Well, it was at first, but I'm just doing it for fun at this point," Jisung shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"You..." Changbin fumed. Jisung raised a brow.

"So, what'll it be, Changbin?" Jisung smirked.

Clenching his hands into fists, Changbin replied as calmly as possible. "First, it is Changbin _hyung_ , little squirrel. Remember that, unless you want a lifetime's worth of homework from Seungmin." Changbin noted with satisfaction that Jisung had started to pale in terror.

"Second, well... that's actually all I needed to say," Changbin said, shuffling towards the dorm entrance.

"Um... what?" said a dumbfounded Jisung, clearly surprised by the unexpected response.

"I'll find out on my own," Changbin replied, his back turned to Jisung. "Love is a lot like school - you can learn as much as you want, but what happens... just happens."

Thus, the wooden door of Dorm 325 closed, leaving a certain boy silent.

_Wow... Changbin is... really cheesy, isn't he?_ Jisung laughed, cackling at the mere thought of what Changbin had said.

Needless to say, Jisung's cackling resulted in:

6 pillows to the face (courtesy of his friends),

20 annoyed neighbors,

18 noise complaints,

and 1 (extremely) regretful Chan.

_______________

_Dorm 514 - Monsta X' s Dorm_

Minho gulped nervously as he headed towards the dining room. _I wonder what my roommates are like.._ Minho thought to himself, as he approached his pending doom. _They seem nice enough so far... but what about the others?_

Minho paused before he opened the door to the dining room. Taking a deep breath, Minho smiled anxiously. _You can do this.. at least it's not like I'm walking into a classroom after the tardy bell rang!_ Minho winced upon remembering his early days in high school when he had opened the door to the music room late - only to see that every one had been staring at him upon his arrival.

Comforted by the thought that he wouldn't be in that kind of situation, Minho hurriedly opened the door that led to the dining room, only to find that there was someone blocking his way.

"Everyone, this is Minho!" the person proclaimed (Minho had realized that this person was Hyungwon upon noticing the boy's pink hair).

"Move out of the way, turtle! You're too tall!" a voice yelled, joined by a chorus of screeches in agreement with the statement.

"Oops.. sorry about that," Hyungwon said to Minho, lazily shuffling to the side.

"Hyungwon, move!" Kihyun swept past Hyungwon, gathering Minho into his arms. "This precious and small child does not need you blocking his path!"

_Small?_ Minho frowned. _I mean, I'm not extremely tall, but I'm not exactly the shortest person either..._

"Awwww!! Look at him, he's pouting!" Kihyun squealed.

"Definitely uwu-material," nodded another boy in agreement, who seemed to be exuding sunlight. "You should adopt him, Ki." The boy paused to adjust his sunglasses atop his brown locks of hair. "Actually, scratch that... maybe I should adopt him!"

"Nope... he's mine now, you can't take him from me, Minhyuk!" Kihyun said, glaring at the aforementioned roommate. "Give me some support here, guys! Hyunwoo, you and Hoseok are the brawn of this dorm, so help me protect our new maknae!"

"Um... I don't want to be involved in this kind of thing Kihyun - you know how it is," one of the other boys said sheepishly. Awkwardly scratching his head in contemplation, the boy turned towards Minho. "Hi, I'm Hyunwoo."

"And I'm Hoseok," a boy with ombré hair spoke up, shyly raising a muscled arm.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Jooheon!" said another one of Minho's roommates, cheeks indented from his dimples.

"Kihyun spoiled my introduction, but I am the one, the only, the fabulous... Minhyuk!" Minhyuk proclaimed, tossing his sunglasses into the corner. "Welcome to this chaotic family, Minho!"

Minho nodded his head in acknowledgement, twisting his hands anxiously. "Well.. you all know that my name is Minho, so... it's nice to meet all of you," he said nervously.

Minho, Hyungwon, and Kihyun then proceeded to join the rest of the boys at the table. However, Minho noted that there was one empty spot at the dining table...

Noting Minho's confused gaze, Kihyun was quick to reply. "Ah! That's Changkyun's spot - he's just.. out on an errand right now," he said, eyes shifting nervously. "Anyways, eat up! You need to eat a lot to grow taller!"

_______________

"Thank you for the meal, Kihyun-hyung!" Minho said, stomach full of delicious homemade stew and fried rice.

"No problem, Minho!" Kihyun beamed, ruffling Minho's hair affectionately. "Also, you can just call me Ki-hyung if you'd like."

"Or Tiny-hyung!" Hyungwon yelled as he passed by the kitchen.

Kihyun sighed in frustration, peeling off his rubber gloves. "Please excuse me, Minho. It looks like some people just never learn any lessons on respect." Gritting his teeth, Kihyun began to chase after Hyungwon, much to the delight of the other boys.

"Run, Hyungwon! I'll keep Kihyun away!" Minhyuk cried out. As soon as Hyungwon had passed by, however, Minhyuk tapped Kihyun's shoulder. "Hyungwon's headed towards the left," he whispered.

Moments later, Kihyun dragged out the limp sack that was Hyungwon out into the living room. "You traitor," Hyungwon muttered feebly, pointing at Minhyuk.

Meanwhile, Minhyuk continued to beam happily. "So... looks like I won the bet, Jooheon!"

Minho gazed on in disbelief. "This is actually one of the calmer days," said Hyunwoo, who had been standing there silently.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... yes, I am multi-fandom trash, and that is why Monsta X is now here in this story. As you all can clearly see, they are every bit as chaotic as SKZ, so I thought it would be fun to add them in. 
> 
> And besides that... anyone pick up on some stuff? For example....
> 
> \- What is the significance in numbers this chapter? (Hint: Jisung and his cackling - the numbers afterward)
> 
> \- Why is Changkyun not with the rest of the boys right now? What's with Kihyun's reaction?
> 
> Anyways, that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and see you on the next update!! (Remember to stay safe, everyone! Virtual hugs for all of you right here! ———-> ╰(*'︶'*)╯♡)


	8. Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho becomes closer with Kihyun, Chan wants to hunt down Jisung, and Felix wants to hate Jeongin, but he can’t (because Jeongin is a precious child).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one has gotten the correct answers for the questions I put up last chapter, but that was to be expected - the questions this time around were pretty difficult, so I would have been surprised if anyone had gotten them right...
> 
> Answer to Q1: for the first question (significance of numbers after Jisung's cackling), the numbers are - 6, 20, 18, and 1 : When the 6 is flipped upside down, it turns into a 9 (representing the members of SKZ). As for the 20 and 18, when put together, it reveals a year... 2018, SKZ's (official) debut year to be exact. Finally, the 1 symbolizes how Minho is not officially a part of SKZ's friend group yet - he is still by himself (alone, hence the number 1). 
> 
> Q2: And as for the question about Changkyun, all will be revealed soon... (probably within the next couple of chapters??)
> 
> Anyways, thank you to those Wattpad users who commented on those questions - @STAAYZEN, thank you for your relatable comment: it made me laugh when I saw it! - and @leeminhoscats, thank you for your continued support of this story... you are an amazing friend! And since the questions were rather difficult, I think it would be okay to give you both a prize for your efforts, so I'll give both of you a chance to ask me 1 question about anything, as a form of gratitude towards your support towards this story! (Now that I'm thinking about it, I should probably establish some sort of prize system... anyone have any ideas?)
> 
> Alright then, let's continue the story!

  
_Warning(s):_ _insomnia, hints of depression and self-hate_

  
———————————————————————-

_Dorm 514, 11:00 p.m._

"Well then, here is your room!" Kihyun smiled, opening a red door.

"Wow... um.. thank you, Kihyun-hyung!" Minho said nervously. Fidgeting with the hem of his sweater, Minho glanced around the perimeter of what would be his new home for the next school year.

"No problem!" Kihyun beamed. "And remember, you can just call me Ki-hyung." Leaning down towards Minho, Kihyun began to whisper. "Actually, when it's just the two of us, feel free to call me without any honorifics - don't mention this to Hyungwon though... I won't be able to hear the end of it."

Straightening back up to his full height, Kihyun gestured towards the interior of the room. "Feel free to customize it however you'd like, as long as it doesn't affect anything permanently - the school is pretty flexible about expressing individuality, but the room is still school property, so there are limits. Also, if you have any questions, just come to me!"

Kihyun embraced Minho. "And once again... welcome, maknae!"

_____________

_Outside the door of Dorm 318, 11:12 p.m._

"This better not happen again, Chan," said an exhausted Jihyo.

Chan winced. "Yes - sorry about this, Jihyo-sunbaenim."

Jihyo's eyes softened. "It's okay Chan, I know you're a good student - just make sure you don't overwork yourself too much... being student council President isn't an easy task."

Chan sighed. "You could say that again."

"Anyways, make sure Jisung knows that he should make it to the detention room next week," Jihyo said, tiredly waving farewell to an equally exhausted Chan.

Reaching the door to his dorm, Chan grit his teeth. "Han Jisung, you better watch out..."

_____________

_Dorm 514, 11:30 p.m._

"It's time to go to sleep now, children!" Kihyun said, marching through the dorm briskly. "Minho is settling in, so all of you should be in bed by now as well!"

"Ugh, don't be a spoilsport, Kihyun," groaned Minhyuk, flopping onto a nearby couch. "Help me out here, Joohoney!"

Turning towards Jooheon, Minhyuk pouted, attempting to act as cute as possible. Jooheon winced at the sudden attention Minhyuk was bestowing upon him, shifting away from the other boy.

"Your aegyo could use a lot more work, Minhyuk," Jooheon said, waving his hands fervently. "It's a bit too simple to be called aegyo - you have to be a bit more creative with it."

"I don't think Minhyuk would know the first thing about being creative," Hyungwon remarked. "He failed our literature course last year."

Minhyuk narrowed his eyes, placing his hands firmly on his hips. "Well, excuse me - at least I didn't fail P.E.! Literally all you have to do is walk in that class, since the teacher never pays attention!"

Hyungwon huffed. "You don't understand do you, Minhyuk? _Walking_ is a threat to all of humankind." Hyungwon paused for a moment, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "Actually, scratch that. _Exercise_ is a threat to all of humankind."

" _You're_ a threat to humankind, Hyungwon," Minhyuk retorted. However, Minhyuk's facial expression slowly started to change, forming a sickly sweet smile upon his face. "After all, you aren't human - you're a turtle."

And with that proclamation, Hyungwon lunged for Minhyuk, who began to cackle gleefully. Hiding behind Jooheon, who had started to doze off on the couch, Minhyuk stuck out his tongue at Hyungwon.

"Bet you can't get me!" Minhyuk taunted.

"Ow!" Hyungwon proclaimed as Kihyun dragged him out by the collar of his shirt.

"Everyone, it is time for us to go to sleep," Kihyun managed to speak out from between his gritted teeth. "And the next person who yells will be on trash duty for the next decade, so you all had better shut up this instant."

"But... aren't we only in college for 3 more years?" a confused Hoseok asked.

Everyone turned to stare at Hoseok.

"Oh... I see now. Sorry," Hoseok said sheepishly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be checking in on our new roommate," Kihyun proclaimed, walking towards Minho's room. "And please notify me when Changkyun gets here..."

The atmosphere in the room turned somber. "Yeah, I'll tell you when he gets here," Hyunwoo spoke up, gaze turned towards the floor.

Kihyun nodded, satisfied at the response. And within the span of five minutes, the room had been cleared out, save for a quiet Hyunwoo, who sat by himself on the couch.

_____________

_Dorm 318_

"I'm home!" Chan forced out, a disturbingly wide smile on his face.

"Uh-oh," remarked Jeongin, who was munching on a bag of chips. "Did you steal Channie-hyung's headphones again, Felix-hyung?"

"Shhh!! Innie, you promised you wouldn't tell!" wailed Felix.

Jeongin paused mid-chew. "Oops," he said unapologetically.

Chan sighed, ruffling his blond hair in frustration. "We'll talk about this later, Felix."

Felix wailed again, collapsing onto the floor dramatically. "My life is over, Innie! It's over! How could you do this to me, my precious child!"

Jeongin rolled his eyes. "Don't be dramatic, hyung. Besides, you didn't pay me enough."

Stepping over the heap that was Felix, Chan glanced around the room. "By the way, where's Jisung?"

"Sungie's out right now - he's looking for Changbin-hyung," Felix said, now perched on a chair.

Chan blinked. "When did you- Never mind," sighing in exasperation, Chan began walking to his room. "Tell me when Jisung gets here - I need to have a word with him."

"Yes, sir!" Felix saluted Chan.

"Yep," said Jeongin distractedly, occupied with opening a new bag of chips.

Chan massaged his temples tiredly. "Sometimes, I really hate insomnia," he mumbled.

___________

_Dorm 514, 11:45 p.m._

Kihyun knocked gently on the door of Minho's room. "Minho?" he whispered. "Are you asleep?"

The door opened, revealing a sleepy Minho. "Was there something you needed, Ki-hyung?" Minho yawned, rubbing at his eyes with his pajama sleeve.

Kihyun internally cooed. "No... just wanted to check in on you and say good night," he said.

"Okay... Good night then," Minho mumbled back, gently closing the door.

Kihyun smiled softly to himself for a moment, although that changed within the next few seconds. Furrowing his brows, and glancing at the clock, Kihyun sighed. "I hope Changkyun comes back soon."

____________

Meanwhile, Minho had headed off to bed. However, he wasn't quite able to fall asleep. _I hate insomnia_ , he thought, gloomily looking at the bright screen of his phone illuminating the dark room.

Sighing internally, Minho shifted uncomfortably as his legs started to tingle. _I also hate growing pain._ Minho groaned. _Why is this happening to me?_

_Anyways... I probably deserve not being able to sleep..._ Minho knew it was kind of bad to think about himself as being a horrible person, but he couldn't help thinking that way. After all, at the end of the day, everything was still Minho's fault... And with that in mind, Minho began to review all of his mistakes, only managing to fall asleep when the sun had started its' steady ascent in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... sad Minho is starting to make his return, although no one knows it... 
> 
> Questions for this chapter:
> 
> \- A little bit more about Changkyun has been revealed... but why exactly do the Monsta X members seem so sad when Changkyun is mentioned?
> 
> \- Why is Kihyun so fond of Minho? 
> 
> \- Minho has insomnia - according to what I wrote, around what time did he fall asleep? And based on this, how long does it take for Minho to fall asleep?
> 
> \- Jihyo seems to know about Chan's struggles... what is her current/past occupation at the school? 
> 
> I'm curious to see what people will answer for these questions... See you all on the next chapter!


	9. Great! (Not Really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho meets a certain someone who’s been missing from the dorm, and Minhyuk and Hyungwon are starting to launch an investigation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I will admit that this story has been turning a bit fluffy and indulgent so far, but don't worry, because the angst is back! (You are now either excited, nervous, or both (probably))
> 
> To @pretty-minh0-UwU, you were incredibly close to the answer for Q's 2 & 4, so feel free to ask me up to 5 questions on anything you're curious about! Congratulations! 
> 
> Here are the answers to the questions in the last official chapter: 
> 
> Q1 & 2's answers will be revealed at the end of the chapter (as the answer will be embedded within this chapter, and I don't want to give out spoilers) - 1 was about Changkyun and the Monsta X members, and 2 was asking about why Kihyun was so fond of Minho.
> 
> Q3's answer: Minho fell asleep as the sun was rising (sunrise) meaning that Minho fell asleep that time  
> anywhere from 5-6 a.m. - This means that it takes Minho about 6 hours to fall asleep (and yes, this part of the story is sadly true for me - it takes me a while to fall asleep without anyone to comfort me (aka cuddles, especially from my friends- obviously that's not going to happen anytime soon though, because of quarantine 😔))
> 
> Q4's answer: Jihyo knows about Chan's struggles because back when she was in JYP Prep, she was Student Council President, just like Chan - her current occupation is now being a dorm RA. Therefore, she understands how Chan feels (exhausted, having to take care of others all the time) because Jihyo has always had a position in authority much like Chan.
> 
> Let's continue the story then, shall we?

_Warning(s): mentions of a nightmare, flashbacks of stuff, as well as mentions of depression, suicidal thoughts, and suicide attempts_

_———————————————————————_

_Dorm 514, 8:00 a.m._

"Everyone, get up!!" Kihyun shouted, knocking loudly on the doors of Dorm 514.

"Ugh. Why did we agree to the 'Kihyun Alarm' again?" mumbled a disgruntled Hyungwon.

"Because you wouldn't wake up otherwise," said Kihyun, who had appeared right next to Hyungwon's shoulder.

"Ahh!" screamed Hyungwon.

Kihyun rolled his eyes fondly. "It's time to get up, or else you'll be late for school. Need I remind you about what happened last year?"

"Oh yeah! Wasn't that when Hyungwon decided it would be a good idea to.." Minhyuk was cut off by a smack to the arm.

"Minhyuk, we are not talking about that incident ever again," Hyungwon managed to speak between his gritted teeth.

"Whatever you say, turtle." Dismissively waving his hand, Minhyuk yawned. "Speaking of which, is Changkyun back yet?"

Kihyun stiffened. "Yes, earlier this morning - but... Hyunwoo said that all he did was head down the hallway. He said that.." Kihyun hesitated.

"Said what?" Minhyuk asked, cheerfulness slowly draining.

"Hyunwoo said that Changkyun didn't even glance at him when he walked in.." Kihyun fell down into the floor, tears slowly making their way down his face. "I... I messed up everything, didn't I?"

Minhyuk and Hyungwon exchanged glances with each other. "Messed up.. how?" Hyungwon said cautiously, slowly approaching a sobbing Kihyun.

"N-not right now. I'll tell you guys later. I promise," Kihyun wiped his tears.

"Okay..." Hyungwon replied, seemingly unconvinced by Kihyun's promise.

"Anyways, time to wake up everyone else!" Kihyun said, with a fake smile plastered onto his face.

The moment Kihyun had disappeared around the corner, Hyungwon and Minhyuk glanced at each other once more. "Something's going on..." Minhyuk said.

"And we're going to find out," Hyungwon replied.

"Truce?" Minhyuk held out his hand.

"Truce."

___________

Kihyun sighed as he trudged down the hallway. Pausing at a certain red door, Kihyun gently knocked. "Minho? Are you in there? It's time to get up."

The door slowly creaked open, revealing someone who was most definitely not Minho.

"Changkyun?" Kihyun gasped in surprise.

Changkyun stared back at Kihyun impassively. "Sorry, but I was in the middle of something. Could you leave?" And with that, the door slammed shut in front of Kihyun.

______________

_Previously that morning in Dorm 514 - 7:15 a.m._

Hyunwoo sat silently, staring blankly at the wall across him. Honestly, at this point he was getting a little worried... maybe they had pushed Changkyun too far this time...

Hyunwoo's thoughts were interrupted as the door abruptly opened, signaling the arrival of Dorm 514's final occupant.

"Changkyun! You're back!" Hyunwoo said, relieved. "Ki and I were really worried about you..." Hyunwoo trailed off, noticing Changkyun's glare.

Shouldering his way past Hyunwoo, Changkyun didn't spare the other boy another glance, and the sound of a door being shut was the last thing Hyunwoo heard before completely breaking down.

_____________

Changkyun had been having a pretty bad day (and night), and seeing Hyunwoo waiting for him had been more than enough to dampen his already terrible mood.

"Great," he hissed to himself. "I've walked into the wrong hallway." Changkyun didn't know exactly how he had mistakenly walked left instead of right, but he supposed that not resting for two days could do that to a person.

_At least we still have a guest room I can sleep in for the night - well, I guess it's morning now, isn't it?_ Changkyun thought to himself, momentarily amused.

Opening the unoccupied room's red door, Changkyun walked in, only to realize that the 'unoccupied' room was actually occupied. And not occupied by dust and boxes, but occupied by a person - A real human being.

_Well then, that's my cue to get out here,_ thought Changkyun, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Slowly stepping towards the door, Changkyun attempted to get out before the other person in the room noticed.

He was doing perfectly fine, until... he stubbed his toe on the door. "Ow, ow, ow!" Changkyun winced.

_____________

Minho was currently stuck in what one might call a nightmare. At least... he thought it was a nightmare, but it felt so... real. Visions flew by - those of his middle school self, where he had been a bully - sensitive, fiery, rebellious, and hurt; images of his parents yelling at his younger self - cowardly, naive, and obedient.

Over and over, the images and memories cycled on repeat, meshing together into a horrific remix of his regrets, captured inside a haunted mansion.

In one room, a person looked close to tears, with Minho having jabbed them on purpose for fooling around.. only to regret it afterwards. Another room displayed the phrase, "Why are you so sensitive?" - and yet another room replayed the words "Minho can't take a joke," over and over and over and over and overandover _andoverandoverand_....

A thud resounded throughout the room.

Minho sat up abruptly, mouth opened wide, as if he had been about to scream.

"I'm not a burglar! Don't call the police!" said someone from across the room, hands up in surrender. Minho squinted, attempting to make out the mysterious figure.

Slowly, the person walked closer to Minho, continuing to remain cautious. "So... this is kind of awkward, but.. hi! I'm Changkyun!"

Minho blinked in surprise, all grogginess immediately vanishing. " _You're_ Changkyun?"

"Last I checked, yes - my name is Im Changkyun," said the other boy wryly. "And judging from your face, I'm guessing that you would be Lee Minho, the 'cutest person alive?'"

Minho's cheeks pinkened from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, but what exactly..?"

"Imagine sitting in a room waiting for your therapy appointment when a certain mother hen decides to text about the new roommate who is 'the cutest person alive,' and continues with 'where are the adoption papers Hyunwoo?'" Changkyun said, grimacing at the reminder of the barrage of texts that Kihyun had sent in the group chat.

"Um... sorry?" Minho attempted, not knowing how to respond.

Changkyun shrugged, leather jacket bunching on his shoulders. "Nah, it's cool."

The two boys stayed silent for a moment, awkwardly staring at random walls.

"So... therapy appointments... what are they like?" Minho asked, fiddling with his pajama sleeve.

Changkyun looked surprised for a moment, although he quickly schooled his face into an expression of indifference. "You're not going to ask about what I'm going to therapy for?"

Minho shook his head. "I don't know whether you'd be comfortable talking about it or not, so... no, I won't ask. Plus, it's probably really personal anyways."

Changkyun stared at Minho for a moment, seeming to contemplate something. "It's fine, I'll tell you what I'm seeing a therapist for." Plopping down onto the floor, Changkyun slid his jacket off and threw it aside.

A moment of silence occurred, and Changkyun sighed. "Well, I'm currently seeing a therapist because my roommates seem to think that I'm self-destructive."

Minho's eyes widened marginally. "What do you mean?"

"Long story short, I tried to kill myself. Several times." At this, Changkyun paused. "My last attempt ended with me being taken to the ER."

Internally, Minho was feeling a great deal of turmoil. Changkyun... seemed to be a lot like Minho in that regard. _Self-destructive, huh?_ Minho thought to himself. _That's an interesting way to put it._

Changkyun sighed. "Anyways, what about you, kid?"

"Huh?" said Minho.

Changkyun smirked, apparently amused with Minho's one-word response. "What I meant was - what problem do you have? Since you're asking about therapy, and all that."

Minho gulped nervously. _Should I tell him? Could I finally have someone who understands how I feel?_

Changkyun seemed to sense his indecisiveness, as he said, "No worries if you don't want to say anything right now. Just know that if you have anything you want to get off your chest, you can tell me."

Getting off the floor to stretch, Changkyun yawned. "By the way, could I crash here for a bit?"

_____________

_Current time: Dorm 514, 8:21 a.m._

"What was that about?" Minho asked Changkyun, as soon as he had closed the door.

"It's nothing... just... Kihyun and I have a bit of a complicated relationship," Changkyun sighed.

Minho tilted his head, curious as to what he meant by the phrase 'complicated relationship.'

"Don't look at me like that," Changkyun groaned. "I have a weakness for aegyo, and you are _not_ helping me out here."

"Then tell me!" Minho exclaimed. A smirk slowly started to form on his face. "Unless... should I get Minhyuk over here?"

Changkyun winced. "Please don't. Minhyuk has an aura that literally screams 'look at me!' and I'd rather stick to lurking within my own dark corners, thank you very much."

Minho laughed. "Honestly though, that is a sentiment I can relate to." Glancing over at Changkyun, something caught the attention of Minho.

"Hey, you wear nail polish?" Minho said, admiring the black lacquer on the other boy's nails.

"Yeah.. it's kind of weird though, isn't it?" Changkyun said bitterly.

Taken aback, Minho glanced at Changkyun again, noting how Changkyun's eyes had seemed to look sad. "No," said Minho firmly. "I was just wondering..."

Changkyun turned to look at Minho.

"I was wondering if.. maybe you could paint my nails too?" Minho managed to squeak out.

Changkyun seemed to practically become the sun as a soft smile grew on his face. Radiantly beaming, Changkyun nodded. "Sure! Let's go to my room, and you can pick the color you want!"

Dragging Minho behind him, Changkyun laughed freely for the first time that week. _Maybe... today isn't such a bad day after all,_ mused Changkyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it! A steaming plate of angst served fresh. But this is technically just the appetizer, so... the worst is yet to come. 
> 
> Anyways, here is the answer to Q1 & 2....: For Q1, the Monsta X members seem to be really sad whenever Changkyun is mentioned because they recall the times Changkyun tried to commit suicide. Moreover, they know that they have forced Changkyun into doing something that he didn't want to do - go to therapy. As for Q2, Kihyun feels fond of Minho because he reminds him of Changkyun (maknae, introvert, cold on outside + soft on the inside), and how Kihyun's relationship with Changkyun was before the events that occurred...
> 
> And therefore, the questions for this chapter are....
> 
> \- What is Kihyun's relationship with Changkyun? Is it just simply roommate to roommate, or is there more to this than it seems? Moreover, what does Hyunwoo have to do with any of this?
> 
> \- It seems that Hyungwon, Minhyuk, and the others are being kept out of the loop... but why?
> 
> \- Changkyun and Minho seem to be building a close relationship with each other, despite meeting each other very recently. Do you think that things would have been different in another circumstance, or would they have naturally become friends despite how they had met?
> 
> So, there you have it! Remember everyone, stay safe, and if you need anyone to talk to, feel free to DM me or something! I will do my best to offer a helping hand, so don't be afraid to ask! 
> 
> This week's virtual hugs-> ＼(^o^)／


	10. Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I’m a little disheartened that not many people have commented on this story here on Ao3. Therefore, I won’t be posting author notes on here unless someone explicitly acts for them. However, thank you to all those accounts who did comment on my story, and I am grateful for all of the hits and kudos I have received. And... happy late birthday to Seo Changbin!!! You are an amazing SKZ +3RACHA member!

_Warning(s): emotional stuff, misunderstandings, tears, tears, more tears_

_———————————————————————_

_Dorm 514, 8:30 a.m._

Kihyun watched silently as Changkyun and Minho barreled past him in the hallway. _Changkyun looks...happy_ , thought Kihyun sadly.

Walking towards Hyunwoo's room, Kihyun paused momentarily. _Maybe I shouldn't be heading to Hyunwoo today..._ With a sigh, Kihyun turned around, deciding to wake up Jooheon instead.

___________

_Dorm 318, 8:30 a.m._

The door slammed open, startling Felix, who had fallen asleep on the floor.

"We're back!" proclaimed a cheery Jisung, dragging a reluctant (and tired) Changbin behind him.

Felix's eyes widened in surprise. Glancing around the dorm, Felix put a finger up to his lips to signal silence, shaking the finger to further emphasize his point.

Jisung frowned. "So... why do I need to go upstairs?"

Felix sighed in frustration, letting his hand fall to his side. "No - Sungie, this means 'be quiet!'"

"But why? Shouldn't everyone be up already..." Jisung trailed off upon noticing an annoyed Seungmin in the hallway. Jisung chuckled nervously, taking a few steps back. "On second thought, I think I need to go search for Changbin again..."

Gradually, the sound of footsteps inside the dormincreased as someone appeared in the living room. "Hey, what's going on here?" said Chan, attempting to stifle his yawns. His gaze immediately sharpened upon spotting Jisung. "Han Jisung, my room. Now."

Jisung gulped nervously.

____________

Jisung fiddled with his hands, nervous about entering Chan's room. Everyone in the dorm knew that a private talk with Chan meant that you were in trouble, and the fact that he had actually said Jisung's full name instead of 'Sungie' confirmed that fact.

Chan, meanwhile, had carefully closed the door, sitting down in his chair.

"So. Care to explain you breaking the dorm rules?" Chan raised a brow, pointedly staring at Jisung.

Jisung winced. "Well, you know... it's just me being crazy and all that."

Chan sighed. "This would be fine if it wasn't the 9th time that you've broken the dorm rules, Jisung. The school year hasn't even started yet!"

Taking a large gulp of his coffee, Chan pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to relieve some of his headaches.

"Also... what is this I hear about you teasing Changbin again?"

Jisung stared down at the ground. "Well..."

Chan took another gulp of his coffee before continuing to speak. "Jisung, I understand that you and Changbin are friends. However, think about things from his point of view. While you both are friends, maybe Changbin would like a bit more respect from you."

Jisung bit his lip, and nodded silently.

"Look - I'm not saying that teasing someone is bad... in fact, it's part of what makes our friend group strong." Chan's voice softened. "But you have to remember that there is a fine line between teasing and disrespect... and that Changbin is a very sensitive individual who truly cares about everyone."

Chan let out another sigh. "And besides... Changbin may have what someone refers as a 'crush,' but I think you know that Changbin's crushes usually end up being very long-term. Binnie is a romantic at heart, and teasing him about it won't help him become confident in pursuing his romantic interest."

Jisung's bottom lip began to quiver, as he began to cry.

"Oh, Sungie. It's okay - come over here," said Chan, embracing Jisung with a hug. "Just remember to apologize to Binnie later okay?"

Jisung nodded, sniffling. Grasping Chan's shirt tightly, Jisung's tears formed a large, wet patch on the soft black material.

_____________

_Dorm 514_

"There!" proclaimed a satisfied Changkyun, as he finished the glossy coat of polish.

"Wow! It's really pretty!" said Minho, admiring his nails. Turning his hands back and forth, Minho was awestruck as he watched the gloss of his black nail polish shimmer when the fluorescent lights hit the surface.

Changkyun leaned back onto his pillow, sighing contentedly. "So... senior year, huh?"

Minho glanced at Changkyun, confused. "Senior...year?"

"Yeah. Aren't you supposed to be a 12th grader this year?"

Minho turned his gaze back to his nails, lost in thought. "I guess so..."

"Any ideas on what you want to major in when you go to college?" asked Changkyun nonchalantly.

Minho shifted uncomfortably. "Psychology.. I think."

Changkyun turned to look at Minho. "Are you sure about that?" he asked Minho quietly.

Minho paused. Faltering for a moment, Minho quickly regained his senses and nodded in response.

"Hmm... well, I won't probe you any further on this." Changkyun sighed. His eyes turning serious, Changkyun stared directly at Minho. "Just remember... no one has made it far in life without risking it all."

____________

_Dorm 318_

Jisung hesitated as he stood in front of Changbin's room. _It's now or never, Han Jisung!_ Jisung raised a fist, ready to knock on the door, when... _Agh! I can't do this!_ Jisung sat on the floor, with his head in his hands.

Suddenly, someone gently tapped on Jisung's shoulder, startling him. Jisung turned around, expecting Chan or Woojin to magically appear in front of him. Maybe even Felix would materialize from thin air. However, Jisung hadn't been expecting... "Seungmin?!"

____________

Seungmin sighed, unsurprised at Jisung's response. However, he did admit that it hurt to see that Jisung thought that little of him.

"Yes. It is I, Seungmin," said Seungmin dryly. "And last I checked, I don't have a twin."

Seungmin immediately regretted his words upon noticing Jisung's facial expression crumble in despair. _Why do I keep messing up like this? Think, Seungmin, think!_

Jisung stared down at the ground, jabbing his finger onto the patterned carpet. "What are you doing here, Seungmin? Are you going to mock me for getting in trouble?"

"No! I..." Seungmin trailed off, shocked at the volatile response he had received.

"Listen..." Seungmin paused. "S-Sungie, I'm sorry."

Jisung's head turned towards Seungmin, mouth gaping in surprise.

At the sudden attention he was receiving, Seungmin's face reddened in embarrassment. "I know that I don't act like it, but... I care for all of you guys, I'm just... really bad with expressing my feelings and stuff. So... just hurry up and apologize to Changbin-hyung, because if I can give an apology, then so can you!"

Clearing his throat, Seungmin fiddled with his hands. Looking downwards, Seungmin continued to speak. "I'm only going to say this once... so you'd better listen, Han Jisung." Bending down so that he was right by Jisung, Seungmin whispered four words.

"I don't hate you."

_____________

Jisung's mind blanked. "Huh?"

Seungmin reddened even further. "Never mind! Just...forget it!"

"Wait!" Jisung shouted, as Seungmin ran off to his own room. Jisung scratched his head, pondering Seungmin's words. "That sounds familiar... but from where?"

Jisung shrugged. "Oh well, time to apologize to Binnie-hyung."

Jisung's fist made it to the door, and this time, Jisung knocked.

_____________

Seungmin closed his door, and promptly plopped onto his bed.

"What's happened now?" said a voice coming from.. the closet??

"I must finally be going crazy," huffed Seungmin. "The dehydration must be kicking in now."

"Oh, Seungminnie.. stop being so pessimistic. It's just me, Hyunjin! Your favorite person in the world!"At this, Hyunjin jumped out of Seungmin's closet, waving his hands excitedly.

"What are you doing in my room, Jinnie?" asked Seungmin, exasperated.

"Um... just some quality closet time!" Hyunjin said quickly.

Seungmin raised a brow. Getting up from his bed, Seungmin slowly approached Hyunjin.

Hyunjin laughed nervously. "Um... Seungminnie, you're getting a bit too close.."

However, rather than the retort that Hyunjin has expected to appear, Seungmin kept on getting closer and closer... until he prodded at Hyunjin's arms with his hand. "H.." Seungmin mumbled.

"Sorry.. what'd you say?" Hyunjin asked.

"Hug. I want a hug," said Seungmin, embarrassed.

"Oh! Um, sure!" said a surprised Hyunjin. Opening his arms wide and embracing Seungmin, Hyunjin became lost in thought. Seungminnie must have been having a really bad day...

"So... is everything okay, Seungminnie?" asked Hyunjin, worried for the other boy.

"...Sungie didn't remember, Jinnie. He didn't remember." Seungmin inhaled shakily. "Our promise... our pact."

Hyunjin's grip tightened, and the room fell silent, save for the sound of Seungmin falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this update took so long... just rest assured that I have no plans on ever discontinuing this story. Stay safe, and I will see you all on the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Wattpad, @solar_stardust, where updates for the story will be prioritized (and there’s also additional information about the story as well as the characters that might prove to be of use (MBTI, enneagrams, etc.).. if anyone would want this info to be posted here on ao3, comment down below! - although I will actually be posting them eventually)
> 
> (Attention! - this story will currently be undergoing editing... to please wait patiently for future updates!)


End file.
